Isabelle Fuhrman
)|occupation = Actress|nationality = American|tv = Behind The Desk}}Isabelle Fuhrman (born February 25, 1997) is an American actress. She is known for playing Esther in the 2009 horror/thriller film Orphan, and Clove in The Hunger Games. Early life and education Isabelle Fuhrman was born in Washington D.C., on February 25, 1997, but grew up in Atlanta, Georgia. Her mother, Elina Fuhrman (née Kozmits), is a journalist who emigrated from Soviet Russia and has worked for CNN. Her father, Nick Fuhrman, is a former political candidate and business consultant. Fuhrman currently attends Stanford University for high school and was previously a student at Buckley School, an exclusive private school in Sherman Oaks. Fuhrman also studied at RADA. Career Fuhrman's acting career began at the age of seven, when a casting director from Cartoon Network spotted her waiting for her older sister Madeline Fuhrman and cast her for one of the shows, Cartoon Fridays. Fuhrman made her big screen debut just a few years later in the 2007 drama Hounddog. The same year, Fuhrman was chosen to star in the movie''Orphan'' alongside Vera Farmiga and Peter Sarsgaard. Fuhrman was cast after an exhaustive nationwide search of young actresses to portray the lead in the Warner Bros. collaboration between Leonardo DiCaprio's Appian Way and Joel Silver's Dark Castle Entertainment. Fuhrman's other credits include the role of Gretchen Dennis (aka Girl Ghost) opposite Jennifer Love Hewitt on the hit TV show Ghost Whisperer, Grace O'Neil in the pilot episode of the 2006 television series Justice, and a number of national commercials for such brands as Pizza Hut and K-Mart. Her performance as Gretchen Dennis in Ghost Whisperer earned her a Young Artist Award nomination. Fuhrman also appeared in comedy skits on The Tonight Show with Jay Leno, and she is known to have provided character voices for Cartoon Network's "Cartoon Fridays". In 2011, Fuhrman played Angie Vanderveer in the dark comedy Salvation Boulevard (based on the novel by Larry Beinhart), which premiered at the Sundance Film Festival. Fuhrman was part of an ensemble cast that includes Pierce Brosnan, Marisa Tomei, Greg Kinnear, Jennifer Connelly, and Ed Harris. In 2012, Fuhrman played Clove, a career tribute who tries to kill the main character, Katniss, in the film The Hunger Games. Originally, she auditioned to play Katniss Everdeen but was too young to play the part as she was 15 at the time, she was then called back to audition for Clove, and successfully got the part. On May 15, 2012 it was announced that Fuhrman would be starring in the upcoming remake of the 1977 horror classic, Suspiria. However, it was announced that the film is stuck in legal woes and will be delayed or cancelled. On May 24, 2013, Fuhrman was cast as Max in Kevin Connolly's next movie, Dear Eleanor. The film will be released in 2015. Charitable work Fuhrman was approached by Save the Kids in 2010 to be a celebrity advocate for their "Caps for Good" project. She and several volunteers with Save the Childrenhave helped knit hundreds of baby caps in an effort to reduce the death rate of newborns in developing countries. Fuhrman is on the Advisory Board of the Love & Art Kids Foundation, a Los Angeles based non-profit organization.